


Home

by zibiremu



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mizukamiya has Two Moms, References to Depression, but not highkey, it's tolerable I promise, no beta we get hit by fire tornado, they're like finishing highschool ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibiremu/pseuds/zibiremu
Summary: Haizaki still got a long way to go regarding his depression, getting the will to contact a therapist and prepare himself to break down his walls to a stranger it's a hard thing to do, though he's working on it. Nonetheless, for days like these where a feeling of emptiness decides to settle on his chest, he knows perfectly what to do.
Relationships: Haizaki Ryouhei/Mizukamiya Seiryuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Home

Sometimes, Haizaki feels empty.

Despite that things have been settled long ago, and he’s no longer seeking revenge, his calm being is troubled by a lack of emotions from time to time. But not like the type of being emotionless with people, it was more of a difficulty to feel… anything.

And it was strange, because it came out of nowhere, he didn’t even require to be sad, or to face something particularly unpleasing throughout his day. It just came, without notice, and it settled on Haizaki’s chest for hours straight.

He wasn’t used to it, nor really liked feeling empty. And after having to note down around five phone numbers of different psychologists, he refused to touch the subject with Kidou. He appreciated the help though, and the post-it note was still stuck to his desk. But he didn’t feel ready to face a therapist and having to speak about himself, not yet.

This type of feeling wasn’t one he was willing to address with his father-like friend, usually they spoke of other themes about his (highly possible) depression. Some that were easier to rant about, some that didn’t require talking about how lonely he felt while Akane was ill, nor required talking about his biological father. He wasn’t ready to speak about those, not yet, and probably not to Kidou. But to a professional.

Anyhow, today, he felt empty. The feeling placed itself slowly in his chest, somewhere between lunch time and his usual solitary walk around the city that he started noticing it, and he didn’t like it at all. He wanted to feel stressed for feeling such way, but he couldn’t get himself to. The idea of not being able to feel anything at all displeased him, he didn’t want to be stuck that way.

Fortunately, Haizaki knew what to do.

As he took the subway, he felt the slight tint of relief pass over him. He’s done this for probably a year and a half now, he felt extremely grateful for having another person willing to listen to him. It took him time to open up about this darker side of him, one that he was afraid to show, but of course, _he_ would always accept him no matter what. Always so warm, so helpful, not expecting anything in return. _He_ ’d listen and give advice if it’s needed, or try to look for a different solution, or sometimes try to cheer you up. _He_ always knew how to face such emotions, especially with Haizaki.

He always carried that in mind whenever he went to Mizukamiya’s place.

Earlier he delivered a text message to his boyfriend, telling him he’d come over, and he got an instant ‘Okay!’ as reply. So he was glad to be warmly welcomed by one of his captain’s mothers.

“Good evening Haizaki,” she smiled at him, “Seiryuu’s in his room, I’ll prepare some tea for you both.”

Haizaki gave a respectful nod and thanked her, removing his shoes and walking straight to that white door with some lavenders painted at the middle. He opened it without making too much noise, scanning the room until he spotted that graceful blue hair. Mizukamiya was at his desk, working on what appeared to be homework. As soon as he heard the door, his bicoloured eyes turned to Haizaki.

“Hey there,” he smiled warmly, waiting for his boyfriend to walk closer, “If you didn’t bring your pajamas, there’s some of your clothes stored in my closet.”

“You mean shirts that you’ve stolen from me,” the striker answered, pecking his partner’s lips as soon as he got close. His voice lacked a bit of his usual tone when he was alone with his lover, sounding more soft and slightly tired. The captain always recognized it, and knew how to proceed.

Therefore, he stood up and grabbed his notebook, “I know you want some ‘cuddles therapy’, but I have to finish my homework,” he signaled to the open pages with his eyes, “I can agree to work on my bed, as long as you don’t distract me,” the end of his pencil pointed at Haizaki warningly.

“Promise,” he answered.

And without further ado, they settled on the captain’s bed. Mizukamiya arranged a few pillows so he could lie slightly seated, resting his notebook on his thighs as his partner lied beside him, seldom cuddling him.

Moments like these were the best, in Haizaki’s point of view. Because he could stay silent, but he wasn’t ignored. Even if his partner was doing something else, he acknowledged his presence by sometimes smiling at him, or holding his hand for a few seconds. But even better was the mere fact of watching Mizukamiya, because he caught every detail and every gesture.

For example, how his beautiful eyes looked as he focused on the homework’s problem, or how his fingers unconsciously played around with his pencil, or how his hand would move when he was very sure of his answer, or rather how it moved slowly, meaning he was looking for the right words to use. Haizaki could never get enough of watching these gestures, or spotting the almost invisible freckles on the captain’s cheeks, right under his eyes. And to top it all, his partner’s heartbeat, he could sense it through the hand on top of his chest. A steady, calm and soft beat. He loved all of it, and slowly that hole in his chest started filling up with warmth.

A soft knock on the door distracted both of them, their stares falling upon Mizukamiya’s mother bringing two mugs, a black and a white one. She carefully placed them on top of the bedside table, the sweet and calming smell already perfuming the room. “Enjoy, and good night, boys,” she softly said, “Remember to brush your teeth,” she added as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Haizaki couldn’t help but smile at the motherly gesture, replying alongside his partner a good night wish. He slowly untangled himself from his boyfriend, and waited for him to hand him his mug.

“Here you go,” he said, already sipping some of his tea and placing the mug back on the table.

Immediately, the striker recognized the scent of the tea, it was his favourite flavour.

“Your mothers are the best,” he claimed before sipping his own tea, enjoying the taste and warmth of the liquid.

“I know,” his partner answered, “but it’s also easy to recognize which tea you like, you always choose the same tea bag,” he pointed out with a smile. A second later, the defender sighed in relief, “I’ve finished my homework, so it’s time for cuddles.”

Time passed by in a rather calm speed. They scrolled through social media as they drank their tea, then brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas. They didn’t immediately go to sleep though, as usual they spent the rest of the evening cuddling. This time, with Mizukamiya softly running his fingers through the grey locks, in silence. Haizaki always relaxed whenever his partner would play with his hair, sometimes braiding it and then starting all over. It worked as a sleeping pill, and the demon of the field found himself fighting to keep his eyelids open.

“I’m dozing off,” he muttered, in a clearly sleepy voice.

“I noticed,” Mizukamiya whispered back, “But you have to get up so we can slip under the covers.”

The answer got a few grumbles from Haizaki, but he complied and soon enough the coziness of the covers embraced his body. Not only that, but the comfort of having his lover under his arms also helped him relax. They were almost face to face, Mizukamiya closer to his chest with one of his arms between them. And it felt right, it all felt meant to be.

Before finally giving in to his sleep, he tilted his face a little, just to snatch a few soft kisses from his boyfriend’s lips. The latter smiled and adjusted himself a bit to answer each of those kisses, resuming his position once they finished.

“Sleep tight, Ryohei,” he whispered gently.

And that’s all he needed, the emptiness in his chest now gone as he whispered back. Closing his eyelids and letting this peaceful feeling lull him to sleep.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeey first time posting a fic here  
> I hope you enjoyed it, despite how short it was imo. Also excuse the little self-indulgent add of Mizukamiya having two mothers, it's a very dear headcanon I've had for a long while and my friends insisted that I should share it-  
> So thank you frendos, bc of you I've finally posted this ;3;  
> I'm also quite concerned people don't often talk about Haizaki having depression (bc after all that happened?? he def do), so I decided I had to change that.  
> \+ happy bday to my boy Mizu, you rock baby ♡
> 
> > Check my art or come talk to my twitter - @ zibiremu ♡


End file.
